creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
DN-AGE Erinnerungen I - Beauftragt
Notiz des Autors: Dies ist der erste Teil der Prequel-Serie zu Containment Project 1 und 2. DN-AGE hat unser Leben von Grund auf verändert. Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich könnte nun eine lange Tirade über eine apokalyptische Zukunft anfangen. Darüber, wie wir es hätten besser wissen sollen, wie wir nur so dumm hatten sein können zu denken, wir könnten die Natur kontrollieren und einsperren. Aber ich muss euch enttäuschen. Ich bin Privatermittler in London und wir schreiben den 09. August 2280. Ich denke, ihr fragt euch jetzt bestimmt, was DN-AGE ist, was? Jeder Mensch, ob groß, ob klein, ob jung ob alt, trägt eine Genstruktur in sich, die sich Telomer nennt. Diese verkürzt sich jedes Mal, wenn sie sich erneuert. Bis es eben nichts mehr zu erneuern gibt und man letztlich ins Gras beißt. Doch vor etwa einhundert Jahren, schafften Wissenschaftler in Oxford den Durchbruch – die Genstruktur zu manipulieren und, flapsig gesagt, Menschen künstlich altern oder verjüngen zu lassen. Kurz darauf wurde DN‑AGE gegründet, welche diese Erkenntnisse patentierte und Verjüngung für jedermann erschwinglich machte Ich arbeite als Privatermittler und für diese Veröffentlichung, werde ich mich Daniel Wallcotts nennen. Aber dieser Fall…heilige Scheiße! Ich weiß bis heute noch nicht, ob ich damals nicht lieber hätte Nein sagen sollen. Aber man kann sich sein Schicksal eben nicht aussuchen. Worum geht es? Prostitution. „Kinder“ Prostitution. Warum ‚Kinder‘ in Anführungszeichen? Nun, weil es keine Kinder sind. Denn was wäre, wenn man einen Menschen „erschaffen“ konnte, welcher zwar körperlich prä‑pubertär, geistig und laut Geburtsurkunde jedoch Mitte zwanzig wäre? Eine Person, die äußerlich eher in die siebte Klasse, geistig jedoch in die Uni gehörte? Einige Jahre nachdem DN-AGE gegründet wurde, hatten hohe Leute eine „brillante“ Geschäftsidee: Junge Frauen im Alter zwischen achtzehn und dreißig Jahren würden sich mittels eines Serums etwa zehn Jahre jünger Splicen und dann als „Kinder“ die Gelüste und Begierden zahlreicher Pädophiler erfüllen. Man würde sich für drei bis fünf Jahre verpflichten und sich danach wieder in sein eigentliches, physisches Alter zurücksplicen. Alles vollkommen legal und rechtens. Immerhin waren es ja keine wirklichen Kinder – nur Erwachsene, die für einige Jahre Kinder spielten. Warum tat man das? Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht nur, um die widerlichen Gelüste einiger hochrangiger Politiker legal und rechtmäßig bedienen zu können. Vielleicht auch, um die zahlreichen Übergriffe auf junge Mädchen in den verarmten Stadtteilen einzudämmen oder zu stoppen. Was auch immer die Absicht hierfür war – ob nun aus Mitgefühl gegenüber den verarmten Familien oder aus purem, elitärem Eigennutz – Mitte der Vierziger begann das Geschäft mit den sogenannten „Loli‑Dolls“, manchmal auch nur „Dollies“ genannt zu boomen. Und es funktionierte; wohl auch deswegen, da man sich dachte: „Lieber es mit einer Dolly treiben, als einem wirklichen Kind echten Schaden zuzufügen.“ Und hier…beginnt meine eigentliche Geschichte. Ich hatte erst kürzlich einen großen Coup gelandet und eine Verschwörung innerhalb der Regierung aufgedeckt. Es ging um das Übliche: Schwarzgelderpressung, Steuerhinterziehung, Verrat, Bestechung, Koks, Nutten – man kennt das ja. Ich saß mit einem Schluck Brandy und einem guten Buch in meinem Wohnzimmer, als es plötzlich an der Türe klingelte. Ich sprang auf, lief in mein Büro und holte meine Pistole aus einer Schreibtischschublade, ehe ich zur Tür ging – man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein! „Wer ist da? Was wollen Sie?“ „Robert Maxwell mein Name. Und ich hoffe, ich werde hier nicht für immer im Flur stehen müssen.“ Ich legte meine Pistole auf den nahegelegenen Abstelltisch und sortierte für einige Sekunden meine Gedanken. Robert Maxwell?! CEO von Maxwell Robotics? Der führende Hersteller von Roboteranlagen für jeglichen, nur erdenklichen Betrieb? Vorsitzender der British Humanist Association und bekannter Dolly-Liebhaber? Was wollte DER denn bei mir?! Ich legte die Pistole in die Schublade des Abstelltisches und öffnete die Tür, nur um den ergrauten Mann zusammen mit zwei Leibwächtern hereinzubitten. Robert Maxwell hatte die Firma von seinem Onkel Isaiah Maxwell geerbt. Dieser war nicht nur der eigentliche Gründer von Maxwell Robotics gewesen, sondern auch in einem furchtbaren Autounfall verunglückt. Laut Polizeibericht hatte der Autopilot seines Wagens versagt, ehe das Auto von der Fahrbahn abgekommen und dann einen steilen Hang hinunter gerast war. Isaiahs Leiche wurde jedoch nie gefunden und niemand weiß warum. Maxwell war recht groß. Größer als ich und sogar größer als seine beiden Leibwächter – was mich fragen ließ, wie sie ihn denn überhaupt im Ernstfall schützen könnten. Er hatte kurzes, schwarzes Haar, an manchen Stellen ergraut. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug mit blauer Krawatte, an seiner linken Brust das Logo seiner Firma als Anstecker. „Verzeihen Sie den desolaten Zustand meiner Wohnung, Mister Maxwell“, sprach ich, als ich die drei in mein Büro geleitete: „Man rechnet ja nicht mit solch hohem Besuch!“ „Machen Sie sich diesbezüglich keine Sorgen“, gab er ruhig von sich: „Ich hoffe eher, Sie sind an dem interessiert, was ich Ihnen anzubieten habe.“ „Einen Brandy, die Herren?“ bat ich an. „Wir nehmen Wasser, danke“, forderte Maxwell, woraufhin ich ohne nachzufragen jedem ein Glas mit Tafelwasser füllte und wir uns setzten. „Also“, fragte ich: „was kann ich für Sie tun, Mister Maxwell?“ Maxwell fasste in seinen Anzug und holte ein Bild heraus und gab es mir. Ich nahm es und sah es eine Weile an. Es war das Bild eines jungen Mädchens, wohl nicht älter als vierzehn. Aber ich wusste, dass es kein…Mädchen war. „Sweetcheeks verschwand vor drei Tagen. Ich habe ihr geschrieben, sie angerufen, ihr getextet – bekam jedoch keine Antwort.“ „Und Sie wollen…dass ich sie wieder finde?“ fragte ich etwas spöttisch, woraufhin er eine Augenbraue erhob: „Sie sind also nicht an diesem Auftrag interessiert, Mister…?“ „Wallcotts. Daniel Wallcotts. Belassen wir es bei diesem Namen“, stellte ich klar: „Verzeihen Sie meine spöttische Art, aber wären Sie bei der Suche nach ihrem…Spielzeug und mit Ihren geldlichen Mitteln nicht besser mit der Polizei beraten?“ „Nun, ich verstehe Ihre Frage durchaus“, gab er zurück: „Aber zum einen ist Sweetcheeks für mich kein bloßes Spielzeug. Sie ist meine Muse, meine Inspiration. Sie inspirieret mich tagsüber zu neuen Ideen und nachts…nun ja, das ist Privatsache. Und zweitens, befinde ich mich zurzeit in einem wichtigen Wahlkampf und-“ „Und Sie wollen nicht den Eindruck erwecken, Steuer- und Privatgelder verschwenden zu wollen, nur um Ihre Liebschaft wiederzufinden.“ „Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns“, grinste Maxwell: „So in etwa sieht es aus.“ Dann holte er ein Checkbuch heraus, schrieb etwas auf, reichte es mir und meinte: „Also, Mister Wallcotts – rein oder raus?“ Es war ein immenser Betrag, zugegeben. Allerdings hatte ich nach meinem letzten Fall nicht wirklich Geldsorgen und bohrte daher etwas weiter in Maxwells Intentionen: „Ich möchte nicht respektlos erscheinen, aber was liegt ihnen so daran, genau diese Dolly zurückzubekommen? Persönliche Bindung hin oder her – diese lässt sich mit jeder X-beliebigen Dolly nach einer gewissen Zeit ebenfalls herstellen, oder nicht?“ Ich weiß, dass ich mich sehr weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte und hatte auch erwartet, dass Maxwell sofort aufstehen und gehen würde. Doch er trank nur sein Glas aus, verlangte nach einem weiteren, bekam von mir eingeschenkt und sprach: „Nun, das ist wahr. Im Grunde ist jede Dolly austauschbar, wenn man sie auf das Körperliche reduziert.“ „Aber?“ „Sweetcheeks lebt schon sehr lange bei mir. Länger als ihre eigentliche Laufzeit im Babeland, sicher. Allerdings eröffnete sie mir jüngst, dass sie sich zusammen mit einer Kollegin wieder in ihr eigentliches Alter zurücksplicen und mich verlassen wollte.“ „Und sie erlauben das so einfach?“ fragte ich erstaunt, doch er gab ernst zurück: „Mister Wallcotts – ich habe meine Vorliebe für den jugendlichen, weiblichen Körper nie verheimlicht. Aber ich bin auch ein Humanist und glaube daher fest daran, dass ein jeder sein Leben so leben kann, wie er oder sie es für richtig erachtet. Und wenn Sweetcheeks ihren alten Namen und ihre alte Identität wieder annehmen möchte, möchte ich dem nicht im Wege stehen.“ „Aber wenn Sweetcheeks Sie sowieso verlassen wollte, warum dann die Mühe machen, sie zu finden?“ „Weil nur ich das Zurücksplicen genehmigen kann und wir beide anwesend sein müssen“, erklärte Maxwell: „Und außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass es hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie entführt wurde, anstatt einem Unfall zu erliegen.“ „Entführt sagen Sie?“ rief ich: „Haben Sie eine Vermutung?“` Maxwell lachte laut und meinte daraufhin: „Sie sind ja lustig, Bürschchen! Ich bin Robert Maxwell, CEO von Maxwell Robotics, dem größten Arbeitslosenproduzent der Welt! Jeder in dieser verfickten Stadt und auf diesem verschissenem Planeten hat einen Grund, mir Schaden zuzufügen!“ „Jeder, außer mir“, gab ich keck zurück, was ihn noch lauter lachen ließ. Als er sich wieder besonnen hatte, nahm ich den Check und faltete ihn zusammen, steckte ihn in die Brusttasche meines Poloshirts und meinte: „Mister Maxwell, wir haben einen Deal.“ „Sehr gut“, meint er und ich fragte: „Haben Sie einen ersten Anhaltspunkt für mich? Jemand, an den ich mich wenden kann?“ Maxwell holte daraufhin schweigend einen Zettel heraus, schrieb etwas darauf und schob ihn mir zu, ehe er aufstand und sprach: „Versuchen Sie es dort. Ich werde Ihnen morgen einen Umschlag mit Geld und Berechtigung zukommen lassen. Hoffentlich bringt es Sie weiter.“ Dann verließen er und seine Leibwächter meine Wohnung, ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Ich schaute auf den Zettel, den er mit zugeschoben hatte. Darauf stand: BABELAND, Leicester Square Cherryblossom, Platinklasse * * * Das Babeland – sechs Stockwerke hoch, 120 Meter lang, 100 Meter breit. Ein Tempel zu Ehren des fetischierten Materialismus. Stellt euch einen großen Sexshop vor, in dem man alles kaufen kann. Dildos, Ballknebel, sexy Outfits und mehr – alles zugeschnitten auf die kindlich-jugendlichen Angestellten und ihre spendierfreudigen Gönner. Es gibt fünf verschiedene Preisstufen. Bronze, Silber, Gold, Platin und Diamant. Bronze und Silber sind die am häufigsten benutzen Stufen – hauptsächlich von der unteren und oberen Mittelschicht. Alles darüber – nun, wenn man nicht schon in diese Welt aus Reichtum und Glamour geboren wird, nun ja. Spezielles, geldförderndes Talent haben, nehme ich an? Das Erdgeschoss ist der eigentliche Laden. Es gibt nichts, was die sexuellen Gelüste nicht befriedigt. An jeder der vier Wänden gibt es Fahrstühle, die die Kunden zu den jeweiligen Zimmern der…Damen bringen. Zwei für Bronze und Silber an der Eingangswand und links daneben. Zwei für Gold und Platin zur linken und direkt gegenüber dem Eingang den einzelnen Aufzug, der die Reichsten bis hoch zur Diamantklasse bringt. Wie ihr euch bestimmt vorstellen könnt, gibt es vor den Aufzügen lange Schlangen und jede Menge Probleme. Leute, die feststellen müssen, dass sie nicht das nötige Kleingeld haben, Kunden, die wegen ihres Aussehens von den Arbeitern für ärmer gehalten werden und daraufhin sofort den Besitzer sprechen möchten. Das Babeland hat schon alles erlebt. Ich betrat das Etablissement durch die riesige Drehtür und sah mich um. Reiche Gönner, die zusammen mit ihren Kindern oder ihren jugendlichen Liebhabern die neuestens Trends begutachten. Jugendliche, die anderweitig kein Glück in der Liebe hatten und deren Väter ihnen mit einer Ermächtigung diesbezüglich abhalfen. Ich ging direkt zu einem der Tresen an der linken Wand. Dort muss man angeben, welche Klasse man buchen möchte. Ich ging also zu einem der Tresen und sprach mit der Bedienung. „Eine Marke für Platin bitte“, sprach ich in einem normalen Ton, doch, wie konnte es auch anders sein, wurde ich von der Bedienung mit einem skeptischen Blick beäugt. Ich war nicht zur Überwachung hier, sondern um Antworten zu bekommen und hatte daher meine normale Straßenkleidung an – nicht gerade Bonzenmaterial. „Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich mir diese Bemerkung erlaube“, kam es von ihr wie erwartet: „Aber Sie sehen nicht aus, als könnten Sie sich das leisten. Vielleicht versuchen Sie es in der Silber- oder Goldklasse.“ Daraufhin sah sie zu ihrem Laptop, gab etwas ein und meinte daraufhin: „Ich sehe Goldie und Rasberry Goodness sind gerade frei.“ Ich grinste sie nur frech an und holte daraufhin den Umschlag heraus, welchen ich am Morgen zuvor in meinem Briefkasten gefunden hatte. Darin befand sich ein Schreiben Maxwells, welches mir Zugang zur Platinklasse erlaubte. Nachdem sie es durchgelesen hatte, nickte sie nur und meinte kleinlaut: „Verzeihen Sie meinen vorherigen Tonfall. Kommt nicht wieder vor.“ Natürlich war ich ihr nicht böse, doch derartige Vorfälle sollten sich für andere Kunden nicht wiederholen, weswegen ich einen ersten Blick aufsetzte und nur meinte: „Sollte es besser nicht. Schätzen Sie sich glücklich, dass ich Maxwell nichts sage.“ Sie sagte daraufhin nichts weiter sondern händigte mir nur meine Marke für die Platinklasse und den Umschlag heraus und wünschte mir noch einen schönen Abend. An diesem Abend hatte ich Glück und die Platinklasse war nicht so gut besucht. Ob es am Verschwinden von Sweetcheeks lag? Vermutlich. Ich gab meine Marke dem Aufzugarbeiter, trat ein und nach wenigen Sekunden erreichte ich den fünften Stock in dem sich die Platinklasse befand. Wie man es erwarten konnte, war die Ausstattung sehr luxuriös. Mahagoniholz und teure Pflanzen, Marmorsäulen und, wie konnte es auch anders sein, Platinverkleidungen. An beiden Seiten der Wände hingen Plakate, welche sowohl die Mädchen der Platinklasse, sowie die aktuellsten Mode- und Fetischtrends präsentierten. Der neueste Trend? Echte Zahnspangen. Echte Zahnspangen auf voll entwickelten, erwachsenen Gebissen. Ich glaube, ich brauche nicht zu erwähnen, dass Zahntechniker in London, wie auch anderswo auf der Welt, ausgerastet sind. Ihr wisst schon: Man soll nichts reparieren, das nicht kaputt ist. Zwei Minuten und eine Abbiegungen später stand ich vor Cherryblossoms Tür und klopfte an. „Herein!“ kam es von innen, ehe ich die Tür öffnete und eintrat. Als ich den Raum betrat, war ich etwas erstaunt. Wie man annehmen kann, war Cherryblossom japanischer Herkunft. Allerdings hatte ihr Zimmer nichts Asiatisches an sich, sondern machte eher den Eindruck eines Wohn-oder Schlafzimmers aus den 1930er Jahren. An den Wänden hingen Plakate bekannter Künstler, Filmstars und Musiker dieser Zeit und aus einem antiken Plattenspieler lief die typische Loungemusik jener Zeit. Dazu zählte auch Cherryblossom selbst, welche in einem Bademantel vor einem Schminktisch saß, aufstand und sich umdrehte, als sie mich im Spiegel sah. Während sie verführerisch auf mich zulief, öffnete sie ihren Mantel und gab den Blick auf ein Ensemble schwarz-roter Reizwäsche frei von der Art, wie man es in den 1930ern und 40ern getragen hatte. „Guten Abend, mein Bester, wie heißt du denn?“, sprach sie und fing an, mich auf lustvolle Art anzufassen: „Was kann ich denn heute Abend für dich tun?“ Glücklicherweise hatte ich schon reichlich Erfahrung in der erwachsenen Version dieses Metiers gesammelt und kam gleich zum Punkt: „Daniel Wallcotts, Privatermittler. Sie können mir einige Fragen bezüglich Ihrer Studienkollegin beantworten“, sprach ich schroff, woraufhin sie von mir abließ, ihren Mantel aufhob und sich wieder verhüllte. „Hat Maxwell, dieser Bastard, sie geschickt?“ „Sie scheinen keine allzu hohe Meinung von dem Sugar-Daddy ihrer Freundin zu haben“, bemerkte ich, woraufhin sie sich eine Zigarette ansteckte und sprach: „Nur weil ich mich gerne von älteren Männern durchficken lasse, muss ich sie nicht mögen.“ „Das habe ich nicht gesagt“, gab ich zurück, ehe wir uns an einen Tisch setzten: „Ich persönlich halte von all dem hier nicht viel, aber Geschäft ist nun mal Geschäft.“ „Dann haben wir schon etwas gemeinsam, Mister Wallcotts“, grinste sie frech: „Für uns zählt nur die Kohle.“ Ich kicherte, besann mich dann jedoch auf meine Arbeit und kam gleich zur Sache: „Wann haben Sie Sweetcheeks das letzte Mal gesehen?“ „Vor drei Tagen. Hat Maxwell Ihnen das nicht gesagt?“ „Maxwell sprach davon, dass Sweetcheeks und Sie sich wieder in ihr richtiges Alter zurücksplicen wollten, ist das richtig?“ „Ja, das stimmt. Zugegeben, die Kohle, die man hier verdient, ist immens. Aber ernsthaft: es gibt ein Leben nach dem Babeland. Für sie, für mich und für viele vorherige und nachfolgende Mädchen auch.“ „Wann hatten Sie vor, sich zurückzusplicen?“ fragte ich und sie eröffnete mir, dass es gegen Ende des Monats stattfinden sollte – in drei Wochen also. „Bevor Sweetcheeks verschwand, in welcher Beziehung standen Sie zueinander?“ „Beziehung?“ „Sind Sie sich im Trotzt das letzte Mal begegnet? War Ihre letzte Begegnung mit Sweetcheeks froher Natur? Das meine ich.“ Cherryblossom zog an ihrer Zigarette, blies mir den Rauch ins Gesicht und meinte: „Sie stellen sehr viele Fragen, Mister Wallcotts.“ „Wäre wohl kein guter Ermittler, wenn nicht“, gab ich zurück. Sie grinste und gab an: „Wir haben uns das letzte Mal etwas gestritten, wenn Sie das meinen.“ „Worum ging es konkret?“ hakte ich sofort nach. „Ach, eigentlich um eine Nichtigkeit“, seufzte Cherryblossom: „Es ging mal wieder um das Thema Escortservice.“ „Wo liegt das das Problem?“ „Sie fand es geil, ich arbeitete lieber hier im Babeland“, gab sie lakonisch zurück und ich erfragte sofort, ob Sweetcheeks vor ihrem Verschwinden mit einem Freier mitgegangen war. „Ja, das war sie“, sprach Cherryblossom: „Mit einem Professor…Dellinger.“ „Dellinger….okay. Und wo kann ich ihn finden?“ fragte ich, woraufhin sie sich über den Tisch beugte, tief in meine Augen sah und meinte: „Ich denke, das kriegen Sie schon alleine raus.“ Und so, wie sie das betont hatte nahm ich an, dass sie mir keine weiteren Informationen mehr geben wollte. Nun, ich kann niemanden zwingen, mir mehr zu sagen – leider. Könnte ich, würde es meine Arbeit zum Teil recht vereinfachen! „Ich denke, wir sind hier fertig“, stellte ich fest, erhob mich und fügte hinzu: „Bevor ich allerdings gehe, möchte ich noch einige Fotos von ihnen schießen.“ „Was denn für Fotos?“ fragte sie verwundert: „Sie wirken nicht wie ein Hobbyfotograf.“ „Ich brauche Fotos von Ihnen. Nacktfotos, um genau zu sein.“ „Ah, so einer sind Sie also!“ rief sie recht amüsiert, woraufhin sie aufstand und sich in lustvoller Manier vor mir auszog. Ich zückte nur meine Minikamera und schoss Dutzende Bilder. Jetzt werden Sie sich bestimmt fragen, wieso ich so viele Nacktbilder von einer anscheinend 14‑Jährigen auf meine Kamera spiele. Nun, wie gesagt, ich habe bereits reichlich Erfahrung im erwachsenen Rotlichtbereich gesammelt und daher weiß ich, dass alles, was den Körper der Damen betrifft, von Belangen sein kann. Tattoos, Schönheitsflecken, Muttermale, Narben – alles kann bei einer späteren Gelegenheit Verwendung finden. Nachdem ich die Fotos hatte, legte ich 1.500 £, die sich neben Maxwells Schreiben ebenfalls in dem Umschlag befanden, auf den Tisch. „Oh, Schweigegeld“, gab Cherryblossom fast schon spöttisch von sich: „Wie aufmerksam von Ihnen.“ „Betrachten Sie es einfach als leichtverdientes Geld. Einen guten Abend noch“, sagte ich emotionslos und verließ das Zimmer. Ihr werdet euch, während ihr das gelesen habt, bestimmt gefragt haben, wie man die Dollies von echten Kindern unterscheidet? Wie gehen die Loli-Doll Häuser und DN-AGE sicher, dass keine wirklichen Kinder prostituiert werden? Die Antwort: ein Tattoo. Jede Dolly hat ein eigenes Tattoo irgendwo auf ihrer Haut; früher hatten alle es auf ihrer rechten Hand, doch aus Protest von religiösen Gruppierungen (Zeichen des Teufels usw.), wurden die Bestimmungen gelockert. Jedes Tattoo besteht aus drei Teilen: oben das Eintritts- und Austrittsdatum, in der Mitte ein Strich, unten der Name der jeweiligen Dame. Und nun die offensichtliche Frage: wieso kann man das nicht fälschen? Es wäre ja ein Leichtes, so denkt man, ein derartiges Tattoo zu fälschen und es echten Kündern irgendwo auf die Haut zu malen. Der Clou an der Sache ist der Mittelstrich. Dieser besteht nämlich aus einer zweihundertstelligen Seriennummer, die den Dollies mittels einer Mikronadel eintattoowiert wird – und die Technologie dahinter wird von DN-AGE wie ein Augapfel gehütet. Nach der Vertraglich vereinbarten Zeit wird das Tattoo wieder entfernt und die Mädchen werden wieder in ihre ursprüngliche, körperliche Form zurückverwandelt. Wie ihr aber an Cherrys Tattoo sehen könnt, war ihre Laufzeit schon lange vorbei. Wenn das bei Sweetcheeks genau so war, dann repräsentieren die Zwei eine von zwei bestimmten Kategorien: die Longterm-Girls, welche nach der vertraglichen Laufzeit sich irgendwann selber entscheiden, wieder erwachsen zu werden – und die sogenannten Lifers. Dazu allerdings später mehr. * * * Wieder zuhause versuchte ich, so viel über diesen Professor Dellinger herauszufinden. Doch als ich die Suchmaschine anwarf, fand ich nichts. Kein Profil auf irgendeiner Universität oder auf einem der zahlreichen sozialen Netzwerken. Erst nach Stunden des Suchens fand ich eine Erwähnung seines Namens auf eine der hinterletzten Seiten der Suchmaschine. Zum Glück lag seinem Namen auch eine Adresse bei: er wohnte in der Fleet Street. Ironisch, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich nur im unmittelbarem Umkreis der St. Pauls Cathedral wohne. Ich zog mir also eine leichte Jacke an und machte mich auf den Weg. Doch als ich vor seinem Haus stand, wurde es merkwürdig. Alle Lichter waren aus, obwohl es Nacht war – kurz vor zehn, um genau zu sein. Ich dachte mir, vielleicht war er fort oder bereits schlafen gegangen. Ich klingelte mehrmals, doch keiner machte auf. Ich wollte wieder den Heimweg antreten, als ich aus Jux seine Türklinke versuchte. Die Tür…war offen! Ich sah mich kurz um und ging dann hinein. „Professor Dellinger?! Sweetcheeks?!“ rief ich als ich das Licht einschaltete und mich in den unteren Räumen des Luxusapartments umsah. Doch als ich mich umsah, wurde es wieder merkwürdig. An den Wänden hingen zahlreiche Fotos des Professors zusammen mit…seiner Familie. Sicher gab es Fotos mit ihm und einigen jugendlichen Mädchen, doch bemerkte ich schnell, dass es sich hierbei um seine eigenen Kinder handelte. Dazu noch einige Dinge, die offensichtlich Kindern gehörten und die wahllos im ganzen unteren Bereich des Apartments verteilt waren. Entweder war die Liebe des Professors für jugendliche Mädchen ein wohl gehütetes Geheimnis seinerseits gewesen – oder hier ging etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen vor. Als ich in die obere Etage und in dessen Büro ging, bot sich mir jedoch ein schauerliches Bild. Auf dem Boden lag der beleibte Professor, um seinen Hals ein Schal. Er trug ganz normale Kleidung und das Zimmer machte den Eindruck, als habe hier ein Kampf stattgefunden. Lampen waren umgeworfen worden, Seiten von Papier lagen auf dem Boden. Jedoch machte es den Eindruck, als habe man ihn nach der Tat nicht ausgeraubt. „Wer tötet einen wohlhabenden Professor und nimmt danach nichts mit?“ fragte ich mich. Und was noch wichtiger war: wo war Sweetcheeks?! Wenn sie zusammen mit dem Professor hier gewesen war, warum hatte man sie mitgenommen? Was für ein Spiel wurde hier gespielt?! So viele Fragen gingen mir durch den Kopf, dass ich ihn zuerst nicht bemerkte: den Brief auf Dellingers Schreibtisch. Ich dachte zunächst, es handle sich hierbei um ein handelsübliches Schreiben. Doch als ich ihn aufhob und ansah, sah ich, an wen er adressiert war, denn mit einer sauberen Handschrift stand geschrieben: Für Robert. Ich wollte ihn zunächst öffnen, entschied mich aber zunächst, den Brief an mich zu nehmen und ihn zuhause in aller Ruhe durchzulesen. Dann schoss ich so viele Bilder vom Tatort wie möglich und verließ das Apartment so schnell ich konnte. Das Letzte, das ich gebrauchen konnte, waren meine Spuren am Tatort! Ich ging also zu meiner Wohnung zurück in der Hoffnung, eine Nacht darüber schlafen zu können und am nächsten Tag der Polizei Bescheid zu sagen. Ich schaute mich vorher noch kurz um, um sicherzugehen, dass mir auch niemand gefolgt war. Abgesehen von zwei jugendlichen Mädchen, die rauchend und trinkend auf einer Parkbank saßen, nichts Ungewöhnliches. Ich betrat also meine Wohnung und legte den Brief in die Schublade des Beistelltisches neben der Haustür. Als ich jedoch das Licht anmachte, erhielt ich den Schock meines Lebens. Ihr müsst wissen, wenn man mein Apartment betritt, ist das Erste, was man sieht, die uralte Pendeluhr meines Ur-Urgroßvaters. Ein altes Familienerbstück dass ich erst jüngst von meiner Schwester geerbt hatte. Die Uhr sah relativ normal aus, doch beim näheren Hinsehen sah ich, dass jemand zwei zusätzliche Zeiger in einer hellblauen Farbe auf das Glas gemalt hatte. Sie standen auf genau zehn Uhr – also etwa die Zeit, in der ich mich auf den Weg zum Professor gemacht hatte. Blitzschnell ergriff ich die Pistole, welche noch immer im Fach des Abstelltisches lag und rief: „Wer auch immer hier ist, zeigen Sie sich! Ich bin bewaffnet und ein guter Schütze!“ Ich schaltete sämtliche Lichter meiner Wohnung an und durchsuchte sie gründlich. Nichts. Kein Verrücken von Möbeln, nichts war entwendet worden. Ich ging also wieder zurück zur Haustür, um die Pistole wegzulegen. Doch dann bemerkte ich einen weiteren Briefumschlag, den wohl jemand währenddessen durch meinen Briefschlitz gesteckt haben musste. Ich riss die Tür auf und sah zu meinem Verwundern, dass die beiden Mädchen verschwunden waren. Hastig schloss ich die Tür und öffnete den Brief. Darin stand: Guten Abend, '' '' Wir geben Ihnen die Möglichkeit, die Welt zu verändern und sie vielleicht zu retten. Finden Sie sich um PUNKT 24 UHR DREISSIG am Piccadilly Circus ein. Warten Sie darauf, dass ein Hündchen verkauft wird, um mehr zu erfahren. '' '' Mit freundlichen Grüßen L & V Meine Hände zitterten. Mitternacht war in einer halben Stunde und ich würde ca. eine halbe Stunde brauchen, um zu Fuß dorthin zu gehen. Ich gedachte daher, mit dem Auto hinzufahren, rief davor jedoch Randolf Mallon, meinen Mann bei Scotland Yard an. Ich erzählte ihm von dem Mord an Professor Dellinger und bat ihn, mir eine Kopie aller Unterlagen, die man am Tatort fand, zu machen, ganz gleich wie unwichtig diese erschienen. Vielleicht würde ich irgendwann erfahren, ob etwas Bestimmtes bei Professor Dellinger gesucht hatte und wenn ja, was es denn genau war. Teil 2 - Missbraucht Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Mehrteiler Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:NSFW